Der letzte
by anastacia78
Summary: Harry stirbt und Draco muss zu sehen. angehaucht HPDM


Hier eine neue One-shot on mir. Hat kein wirkliches happy end, geht aber auch nicht soooo schlecht aus.

Harry stirbt und Draco muss zusehen.

Der letzte oder

Harry stirbt

* * *

Ich hatte es gemerkt. Ich wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als ich mein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts antrat. Die Unsicherheit floss mir durch die Venen und verteilte sich unaufhaltsam in meinem Körper. Sie zeigte sich nach einer Weile.

Durch Gesten, durch Andeutungen, durch Worte und schließlich konnte man sie in meinen Augen lesen. Auch die Ungewissheit und die Angst fraßen mich, nagten an mir. Ständig begleiteten diese Sachen mich. Ich konnte sie nicht abstellen. Was war bloß los mit mir?

Aber als ich in Hogwarts ankam, war alles normal und nichts geschah, das meine Unsicherheit bestätigte. Alles verlief normal, Pansy hing an mir und die Lehrer überhäuften uns mit Hausaufgaben und das goldenen Trio nervte auch hin und wieder, bis….

Ja bis mir auffiel, dass Snape Potter keine Punkte mehr abzog, wenn dieser wieder seinen Trank versaut hatte, oder zu spät kam. Ja und auch die anderen Lehrer verhielten sich auffällig anders zu Potter. Sie waren plötzlich überall da wo Potter war. Ständig sah ich ihn mit einem Lehrer reden oder er ging mit ihnen zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.

Ja, und Potter selbst, wurde von Tag zu Tag weniger. War er noch zu Anfang ein gesunder junger Mann gewesen, war er jetzt nur noch Haut und Knochen. Was war denn passiert?

Seine ganze Gestalt war eingesunken und er lief mit dem Blick gen Boden.

Zuerst dachte ich, das wäre nur eine Phase oder sonst etwas und eine Woche schenkte ich dem auch keine Beachtung mehr, doch dann, eines Abends als ich zum Abendessen in die Große halle ging, sah ich plötzlich Granger tränenüberströmt an mir vorbei hetzen.

Ich blickte im gehen zum Gryffindortisch und sah das McGonagall Granger wehleidig hinterher sah. Weasley sah ungewöhnlich blass aus und Potter… Potter war gar nicht da.

Stirn runzelnd ließ ich meine Augen über den Gryffondortisch wandern, niemand sonst sah irgendwie anders aus.

Nach dem Abendessen kreisten meine Gedanken noch immer um das ungewöhnliche Verhalten. Doch so sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Und so schlenderte ich, Pansy ihm Schlepptau, in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zurück und überlies meine Wirren Gedanken den Träumen.

Und auch als ich am nächsten Morgen gähnend aus der Dusche trat, kreisten meine Gedanken immer noch um die zusammengesunkene Gestalt, die einmal Harry Potter gewesen war. Das Frühstück war bei weitem nicht so interessant, wie der Gryffindortisch, der soeben verstummte, weil Granger, Weasley und Potter zu ihnen traten.

Meine Güte, Potter sah aber wirklich noch viel schlechter aus, als beim letzten Mal. Ich sah wie er sich an Granger und Weasley klammerte, wie ein ertrinkender ohne Rettung. Er wandte unbewusst seinen Kopf zu mir und mein Teller, den ich eben erhoben hatte um mir noch etwas aufzufüllen, zerschellte in lauter kleine Einzelteile.

Wie ich daraufhin den Tag überstand, fragte ich mich noch Wochen danach, aber eines stand fest, ich bekam erst wieder alles bewusst mit, als ich in einem verlassen Korridor im dritten Stock stand. Ich musste mich gegen eine Wand sinken lassen.

Ich starrte auf meine Hände. Seine Augen. Seine Augen waren so leer. Ich hatte in eine tiefe Schlucht geblickt, in einen Abgrund voller Dunkelheit. Was war passiert? Da war sie wieder diese Unsicherheit und die Angst. Wie zu Anfang in den Ferien. Unbändig und lodernd. Und dann hörte ich Schritte.

Schnell stand ich auf. Fahrig und zitternd fuhr ich mir durch die Haare. Eine Geste die meine Angst verriet. Das letzte Mal war dies in meinem ersten Schuljahr auf dieser Schule aufgetreten. Die Schritte kamen näher.

Schlurfend. Langsam. Eine dürre gestalt mit gesenktem Blick kam mir entgegen. Potter. Er sah mich nicht. Er steuerte auf mich zu und wich nicht aus. Kurz bevor er mit mir kollidierte, hob er seinen Kopf.

Er sah mich einfach nur an. „ Potter. Was ist denn los? Du siehst ziemlich kränklich aus. Dem Goldjungen wird doch nicht etwa was passiert sein? Wirst du jetzt wegen einem kleinen Wehwehchen sterben?" Ich wusste wie ungerecht ich war. Ich sah das es ihm schlecht ging und doch….

Und plötzlich sah er mich fast herausfordernd an und seine Augen funkelten stärker als je zuvor. „ Ja, Malfoy ich sterbe." Er taumelte und knallte hart gegen die Wand. Gepeinigt keuchte er auf. Seine rechte Hand griff an seine Brust, krallte sich dort an seinem Pullover fest.

„ Malfoy.." Leise…" Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht vergisst." Nicht mehr als ein flüstern…" Denn ich werde immer bei dir sein…" Ich sah noch ein ehrliches kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und drei Worte, die er mir lautlos sagte. Dann brach er zusammen.

Ich war der letzte, der Harry Potter lebend gesehen hatte. Ich war der letzte, der die Wärme Harry Potters gespürt hatte, ich war der letzte der ihn hinunter in die Große Halle getragen hatte. Ich war der letzte der ihn niedergelegt hatte, ich war der letzte der weinte und ich war der letzte der Begriff.

Auch heute bin ich der letzte, der nach dem alljährlichen Treffen zu Harry Potters Todestag, an seinem Grab stehe. Und noch immer kann ich seine Anwesenheit spüren. Er hatte sein versprechen nicht gebrochen. Ich auch nicht. Er wird immer bei mir sein und ich werde ihn niemals vergessen.

Ich bückte mich und legte eine rote Rose auf sein Grab. Dann wandte ich mich um. Wie jedes Jahr. Gemächlichen Schrittes schritt ich davon. Drei Worte auf den Lippen, die ich mir selbst immer wieder wiederholte..

Hätte ich mich in diesem Moment umgedreht, wäre mir aufgefallen wie eine schwarze Gestalt sich bückte, die Rose aufhob, kurz daran roch und mit einem Lächeln lautlos verschwand. Ich werde wohl der letzte sein, der sich beim gehen noch einmal umdreht, um zu sehen ob noch etwas passiert. Alle anderen haben es bereits getan. Ich werde der letzte sein.

Ende.

* * *

Bitte schreibt mir einen Kommentar.

byebye ana


End file.
